Just a Dream?
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Lavender Brown has a strange dream one night. What does it mean? Oneshot songfic taking place during the Half-Blood Prince.


**A/N Hi everyone!**

**So, here's another Harry Potter songfic oneshot! Basically, it's about a dream Lavender has. This takes place during the Half-Blood Prince, so she and Ron are dating. The song used in this oneshot is **_**Bye Bye Bye **_**by the once notorious boy band NSYNC. And yes, I do have a thing for teen bands from the 90's, so deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K Rowling does. The song is property of the band NSYNC. **

* * *

Tossing herself at the sofa, Lavender Brown yawned. The Gryffindor Common Room was filled tonight with students chattering or doing their homework. She had no intentions of doing any of that; all she wanted was her hot boyfriend, Ron Weasley, to join her.

She scowled as her eyes caught Hermione Granger passing by heading towards their dorm room. That brunette had always been such a pain, but she was up to no good these days. Even though she and Ron were avoiding each other, Lavender didn't like how she was jealous of her. Well, she had many chances over the years to get together with Ron, so why was Lavender suddenly number one on her hate list?

Lavender also noticed that Ron seemed to be acting remote these days. What could be his deal? Was she starting to bore him? Or was it someone else…?

She shook her head; what a ludicrous thing to think of! She was one of the hottest girls in their year; she could never become tedious.

Her eyes fluttered as she stretched her arms up high. Maybe a nice nap would calm her nerves.

_Hey, Hey_

Softly groaning, Lavender woke up. She was curled up in fetal position and was somehow laying in the middle of a dim hallway. She stiffly got up and asked herself, "How did I get out here?" She shakes her head and tries to figure out her surroundings.

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Oh, Oh_

The girl gasped, and her head spins around. Where was that voice coming from? It sounded so familiar. She followed it down the hallway hoping that whoever it was could help her. A dead end was dead ahead along with a dark figure in a cloak. She ran up, and yelled, "Merlin am I happy to find someone out here! I was wondering…" She trailed off as she finally recognized her boyfriend, Ron.

She yelped with joy and began running faster. "Won-Won!" Just as she was about to lunge at him, he puts out a hand with his palm forward. She halted, terrified of his strange behavior. His face was blank, his usual twinkling eyes hallow and cold. Finally after a long pause, he opened his mouth.

_I'm doi'n this tonight,_

_You're probably gonna start a fight._

_I know this can't be right._

_Hey baby come on,_

_I loved you endlessly,_

_When you weren't there for me._

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye…_

_Bye Bye_

She nimbly stood there trying to gather her thoughts. Was he going to actually dump her? She growled and searched her cloak pocket for her wand. Shoot, it wasn't there.

Yelling, her hands shot out aiming for his neck, so he could suffocate under no mercy; however, as soon as her hands touched his skin, a mist suddenly sprang up from out of nowhere, and he vanished.

_Don't wanna be a fool for you  
_

_Just another player in your game for two  
_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
_

_Bye Bye  
_

_Don't really wanna make it tough,  
_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
_

_It might sound crazy,  
_

_But it ain't no lie,  
_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

Eyes on fire, she frantically searched from him. She could still hear him, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Just hit me with the truth,  
_

_Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
_

_So give me one good reason,  
_

_Baby come on  
_

_I live for you and me,  
_

_And now I really come to see,  
_

_That life would be much better once you're gone_

So, he really thought that way? Well, she'll show him how better off she was without his existence. "Won-Won, where are you?" she lightly sung with resentment. Her left eye started twitching. Nobody gets away in one piece after dumping Lavender Brown.

_I know that I can't take no more  
_

_It ain't no lie,  
_

_I wanna see you out that door  
_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
_

_Bye bye  
_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you  
_

_Just another player in your game for two  
_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
_

_Baby bye, bye, bye...  
_

_Bye bye  
_

_Don't really wanna make it tough,  
_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
_

_It might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,  
_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

She noticed a figure staring at her at the other end of the hallways. "Come back here!" she screeched charging at full speed. The figure swerved around and smiled before running off.

_I'm giving up I know for sure  
_

_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
_

_Bye bye  
_

_I'm checkin' out  
_

_I'm signin' off  
_

_Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

She got to the other side and turned left catching sight of a cloak. There was a doorway leading outside. Sunlight hit her as she ran outside, and the grass crunched lightly underneath her shoes.

_I don't wanna be your fool  
_

_In this game for two  
_

_So I'm leavin' you behind  
_

She looks up and stumbles to the ground. There he was, floating up above. He smirked at her shocked expression and, in a flash, he was face to face with her. His eyes flashed, and he bared his teeth which for some reason looked canine. Slightly trembling, she scooted further away not wanting to know what he had in mind. He was really starting to freak her out. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to chase him.

_Bye, bye, bye..._

_I don't wanna make it tough, make it tough  
_

_But I had enough  
_

_And it ain't no lie _

_Bye, bye baby..._

_Bye, Bye  
_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you  
_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_I don't wanna be your fool  
_

_But it ain't no lie  
_

_Baby bye, bye, bye..._

She closed her eyes while trying to calm herself down. Lavender could feel his breath as he floated closer and closer to her. Alright, she got the point already! He no longer cared for her and wanted to dump her. What was going to happen now?

She heard a low chuckle and braced herself for the inevitable.

_Don't really wanna make it tough _

_don't really wanna make it tough,  
_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough _

_that I had enough.  
_

_Might sound crazy,  
_

_But it ain't no lie,_

Eyes widening, she sprang up. "Just a dream, just a dream," she mumbled to herself not noticing the stares she was receiving.

"Are you alright Lavender?" a familiar voice inquired. Her head swung behind her, and her eyes widened even more.

"Won-Won!" she wailed putting her arms around his neck. She breathed in his musky scent and sighed. "I had an awful nightmare, but everything is alright now."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I need to tell you something." Ron gently released her from her grip and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" She lovingly gazed at him thankful that he could always make things better. They were meant to be, and nothing could break them apart. Especially some inane nightmare.

His fingers fiddling on his lap, he nervously announced, "I've been doing some thinking lately. We've had good times together, but I think I've had enough. Things just haven't been working out so well lately so, I'm breaking up with you."

_Bye bye bye _

**A/N So, what do you think? Please leave a review no matter what your thoughts are!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this oneshot. Take care, everyone, and keep on chilling out this summer! **


End file.
